Life as we know it
by KhunA430
Summary: It isn't easy to imprint on a child. Watching her from childhood until she reaches the stage of maturity.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was over. The danger that kept the vampires, shape shifters and imprints on edge was, finally, nowhere in sight, which was a good thing.

The Cullens were back in their home, the vampires who served as witnesses have all gone back to their own places, whilst some of the pack members were safely entrapped in their imprints arms. Excluding the others, namely Embry, Collin, Brady, Leah and Seth, who were munching away. Courtesy of Emily, who cooked the whole time in order to ease the tension she felt in her chest, tightening from worry.

The feast she cooked was able to last them a week or two, which was very surprising, knowing the werewolves would have eaten them in minutes, hours at most.

"I guess you guys aren't that hungry. That's amazing!" Emily exclaimed, chuckling softly before serving another tray of cookies and muffins. "It's not that Em, but I can't believe I'm saying this. You cooked so much, it's unbelievable." Embry said, grinning before munching on a blueberry muffin while the other pack members agreed.

On the other hand, down the road, a family of three was on their way to Forks. Who would've thought there were more Swans, as in the people, not the animal, that lived.

Beaufort Swan, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen's twin brother, was on his way to Forks with his own family. Not much people have heard of him. He would visit Charlie occasionally when he and Bella were younger, and sent his regards to Bella in secret when she got married. Not even Renée nor Charlie knew of their conversation. Alice and Edward decided to keep that a secret, with the help of Bella's constant begging.

The man recently got married, well a bit earlier than Bella, but it was still considered recent. It wasn't grand and felt that he didn't need to invite his family since he was married in a court in Nevada, which was quite far from Forks and Phoenix, being in the middle of both places. Although, his family, namely Renée, Charlie, Bella and Phil were able to have a video chat with him and his new husband, Steve Lee-Swan, congratulating them.

This time though, he didn't bother telling anyone of their arrival. No contact whatsoever. The last time he called Charlie and Bella was Christmas, before the supposed confrontation was about to occur. He sent his greetings and got to know more about what was happening. That time, he was spending time with Renée, Phil, Steve and Brynn in Phoenix.

Once the family arrived in Forks, they decided to stop by at the nearest diner and eat lunch.

Beau stepped down from the driver's seat of their SUV, opened the door of the back seat, and carried their daughter, Brynn. Not before removing the seatbelt and taking her from her car seat of course. Steve was able to follow them, the baby bag in hand as they entered the diner.

The Swan family sat near the window, little Brynn looked around in fascination as she was sat on a high chair and was given a coloring mat with a box of crayons. "Daddy daddy! Bwin colowing!" The three year old exclaimed happily, showing her fathers the piece of paper which was scribbled with colored lines. Steve, who always had a camera around his neck, quickly snapped a picture of the little girl and chuckled softly. "Its beautiful sweetie." He said, before patting her head softly.

Brynn was adopted a year ago in an orphanage in Canada, but they were only able to get her when she recently turned 3, which was a month ago. She was able to open up to them easily. Honestly, people would have thought they were actually the real parents, seeing that Steve had natural bleached blonde hair, tan skin and green eyes while Beau had brown hair, pale skin and sky blue eyes. Brynn looked like both of them. She had dirty blonde hair that were in pigtails, as if the top of her head was mixed with brown, blue-green eyes and a complexion that was in between tan and pale.

Beau can't help but admire his family. He held Steve's hand, who looked up at the menu he was scanning in order to look at his husband. He put his hand near his lips, kissing his fingertips and mouthing an 'I love you' to him. The blonde man turned red and kissed Beau's fingers in return. The two then turned to look at Brynn who was busy coloring, and gave her little head a kiss. She paused and looked up at her dads and grinned, showing her teeth which had a space in the middle due to the tooth fairy getting it too early. "Bwin wuvs you." She said and went back to coloring.

Steve decided to get a chicken clubhouse sandwich, cherry coke and a slice of blueberry cheesecake. Beau got a cheeseburger with fries, and a cup of americano. They got Brynn a plate of macaroni and cheese, a small carton of strawberry milk and strawberry ice cream for dessert.

The family of three ate happily. At some point, Brynn fed both Steve and Beau, and getting some of Beau's fries and Steve's cheesecake, which earned a good laugh from her parents.

After their quick break, the whole family drove over to Charlie's, singing nursery rhymes from Barney and friends in order to pass the short amount of time.

Seth, Leah and Embry were helping Sue and Charlie in redecorating the house. Moving one furniture to the other. It would have been easy for at least one of them to move the furniture alone but they wanted to do something productive. Knowing that the mechanic shop where both Seth and Embry works at is closed for the day while Leah had nothing to do.

"Where do you want me to put this Charlie?" Embry asked, carrying the couch with ease. "Can you move it near the stairs? Thanks." The tall male chuckled before giving a salute and placing the couch carefully near the stairs, facing the television. Finally, they were finished, just needed to clean up.

In the middle of all the chaos, a chaos that consisted of rugs and brooms, the three shape shifters heard a car pull up. "Charlie, were you expecting someone?" Seth asked, blinking before turning to the police officer, who had his eyes wide open in surprise once he saw who the people were outside.

In that short moment, little Brynn fell asleep again. Her arm clutching a small blue teddy bear as she let out soft snores. Beau carefully removed the seatbelt and carried their little girl.

"Beaufort? Steve?" He heard his dad call out, making him turn and grin. "Hey dad, sorry for barging in, but we decided to spend the rest of summer here. I mean, if its alright with you." He said sheepishly. Charlie probably didn't understand him because he was too focused on the sleeping child in Beau's arms.

"Oh! Hello there." By the front steps were Sue, Embry, Seth and Leah. He remembered them from his childhood, but not as much. Although, Sue was quite clear to him. She used to put bandages on him when he got hurt. "This is my husband, Steve." He introduced the love of his life who was standing beside him, waving shyly. "And this is our daughter, Brynn."

 **DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except for Steve and Brynn. Yes, even Beaufort belongs to her.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beaufort brought Brynn to his old room and let her sleep for awhile before bringing in the things that they brought with them.

"We weren't expecting you two. You should've called earlier so we could have prepared a feast of some sorts." Charlie said, grinning as he gave his son's back a pat. "Well, Beau wanted to surprise you. And we wanted you to meet Brynn." Steve explained, scooting over to give Beau some space on the couch.

Embry can't help but glance at the staircase that led to where the little girl was sleeping. Maybe he was just worried that she'd fall when she moves around in bed? Well, whatever the reason was, he was curious about the young child. Which was very odd on his part. He wasn't the type to be near children. Not that he didn't like them, they just freak him out, and annoy him at some point. The only exception are Claire and Nessie, since both are imprints.

"When did you adopt Brynn? She looks a bit big now. How old is she?" The police officer asked as he grinned, happy to have a new member in the family. Seth and Leah left, it was their time to patrol. Of course, the reason was different, since they had no idea about the secrets of La Push. Well, Beau might have a few knowledge about it. He's in the middle of believing it.

"We adopted her last year but recently got to be with her. There were a lot of paperworks and the social workers wanted to make sure she was ready to move in with us." Beau said, wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulders, a smile on his face. "She just turned 3, she's actually quite small for her age. So Beau and I are slightly worried." Steve said, sighing softly. Sue had a motherly smile and held Charlie's hand. "Don't worry about it. Maybe she's just a late bloomer. The short ones usually grow to be the tallest." She said in a joking manner which made them laugh.

"Anyway, Bella told me that you two are together. When's the wedding?" The brunette grinned making the middle age couple turn red. Embry just gave out a chuckle. "We've been asking that for a while now." He added, making them laugh again, a bit loudly, which startled Brynn upstairs.

The 3 year old looked around, unfamiliar with her surroundings making her feel slightly scared. "Daddy?" Her voice was soft but Embry heard her. As much as he wanted to go up, he didn't want the couple to know how he heard their daughter.

Brynn removed the blanket that covered her lower body and carefully jumped down the bed. She waddled her way down the hallway, towards the staircase and carefully made her way down like a big girl.

Embry, who was standing near the staircase looked up to see Brynn making her way down, trying to hold on to the railings. A smile made its way to his face as he walked over to where she was. The little girl looked up at the male and that was all it took for him to kneel in front of her.

It was as if they were the only people that existed. Just like how everyone who imprinted described it. It wasn't gravity that held him in place, it was her. Metaphorically and literally, she was holding his hand that held the railings.

"Hi there." Embry said awkwardly. Well, that was weird to say to a 3 year old. Brynn tilted her head and blinked at him. She carefully lifted her arms towards the man and pouted. "Cawwy?" She asked, opening and closing her hands, as if asking him to hurry up. Embry chuckled softly and carefully picked her up, slowly descending down the flight of stairs.

"I'm Embry, nice to meet you." He said playfully, shaking her hand and walking over to where her family was. Brynn giggled and gave him a pat on the head. "Embwy. Bwin!" She said, pointing to herself. It was an adorable sight to see, he was sure he'll never get tired of seeing her giggle.

"Look who's awake!" Charlie exclaimed as he stood up, whom was followed by the Swan couple and Sue. He seemed to be really excited to meet her. "She's got your eyes Beau." Chief Swan said as he smiled. The 3 year old blinked she looked at her grandpa, before looking at Sue, who was smiling at her and waving which made her wave back cutely. The room was filled with "awww" from the adorable gesture. Her eyes then moved to her parents. "Daddy!" She called out, but didn't ask to be carried by them. In fact, she was comfortable in Embry's arms. "Bwin new fwend, Embwy!" She said happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. That made his heart melt. "That's great sweetie." Steve said, taking another picture of their daughter, this time with Embry.

It seems as if she didn't want to let him go, ever. But that's okay, Embry didn't want to let her go either. Of only he didn't have to leave for patrol.

EMBRY

It ached to see Brynn crying, reaching out to me when it was my turn to patrol. Sam was waiting for me but I could care less, my imprint was in pain, and so was I.

"Don't cry Brynn, I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." I said, feeling sad as well at the thought of being away from her. Brynn had her bottom lip jutted out as she crossed her arms and looked down. She looked like an adult making me chuckle softly but it still ached to know I'll leave her for a couple of hours.

"I'll miss you... Embwy." She said softly before giving me another hug and moving over to her parents, hugging Steve's leg. He and Beau smiled as she smiled sheepishly and awkwardly. "Is it okay to babysit her tomorrow?" I asked them. "Of course, its no problem at all." They both said, watching their daughter in amusement.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said as she squatted down to her level. "Okay." She said, still pouting.

Despite the heavy feeling, I waved at my imprint and stood up, heading over to my motorcycle and, made my way to Emily and Sam's house, against my will.

I parked my motorcycle before removing my clothes, tying it to the band on my ankle, and phasing.

Brynn. I can't stop thinking about her. She's just so precious and adorable and so much more. So this is what imprinting feels like. Her blonde hair that was slightly mixed with brown. Her cute little nose. Her blue-green eyes. Everything about her is just too cute.

Sam's probably taken aback with all of these thoughts about my imprint. Well I'm happy to have finally found her, after so long.

 _"Like Quil, you imprinted on a child?"_

 _ **"Yeah, anything wrong with that?**_ _"_

 _"No no, of course not. Just surprised, is all."_ Sam said, grinning at me. I'm glad that he was happy as well. But the feeling of wanting to stick around Brynn is getting stronger. I can't help but want to be near my imprint.

 _"The first time of being apart is difficult. But I hope your body and mind gets used to it. It's not like we can be with our imprints 24/7, as much as we want to."_ Sam continued as we circled the vicinity of rez, and some parts of Forks.

As soon as I finished patrolling, I ran to Charlie's house, waiting outside the window which I assumed was Brynn's temporary room. I felt her presence there.

Like a puppy, I sat and stared at the window. The sound of her parents' voices filled the room, telling her a story about Peter Pan as she lay down on the bed, staring at them in awe. Her imagination probably working at this point.

"Nevewland? I wanna go there." She said softly, not able to pronounce the letter R very well, nevertheless, I still think its cute. Then yawned in a sleepy manner. Awwww... Everything about her screams adorable.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Both Beau and Steve said before kissing her forehead and leaving the room. Before Brynn could sleep, she sat up and looked out the window, probably looking at the stars. "I wish I can go to Nevewland. I'll bwing my two daddy, my two gramma, my two grampa, and embwy!" She said, not able to say S, maybe that's why she calls them daddy only when they're all together. That was sweet though, I was even part of her wish. She's too nice. "Oh! And I wish I could fly. Can you heaw me Mistew Moon? Please gwant my wish." Despite having a hard time pronouncing the letters R and S, she's still adorable.

Brynn smiled before laying back down and closing her eyes, probably off to dreamland. That was my cue to head back to my house. Mom might ground me again, but that's alright. Staying up later than usual is worth it, as long as I get to see my imprint.

I ran back to the house, and phased back a few meters away so I could put on my clothes and sneak in. Sneaking in naked is a definite no-no.

As I lay on my bed, I can't help but think about Brynn. Her brownish blonde hair, blue-green eyes, small button nose. Everything is just so perfect about her. She's probably the cutest kid alive. Oh well. I can't wait to see her tomorrow.


End file.
